Caught by Akatsuki
by Cidean
Summary: Sakura is in the surprise of a lifetime. Her and her team are sent on a mission. Let alone she finds the Akatsuki, but not the way she expected. They're cursed. They are also have an animal problem...rated M for language and themes.
1. Review

**Review**

Okay, I have decided to try and write a fanfiction. I'm only going to say this once. I do now own Naruto, I do now own the cities, countries, or anything else in here BUT the things I create…like just some standby characters. I welcome reviews, I'll try to answer some questions, but I ask to only review if you have suggestions or if you noticed I spelled or said something wrong. If you have anything against boy/boy, then I suggest that you don't read this. There is profanity, suggestive themes, and a whole load of crap that may not make sense. HIDAN SWEARS A LOT!!! The Akatsuki is in this, which means Hidan is in this. Any questions? Oh, one more thing, I will most likely use japanese in this, which any translation can be found at the Online English to Japanese Dictionary, which is .

I think I got that right, but you can just use the other one that is Online English…so and forth. Well, read and enjoy...


	2. Fate

**Chapter One**

The loud clang of kunai clashing in air is enough to make my ears ring. Where is Naruto-baka when you need him? I wince as a senbon, a needle mainly used in healing, cuts my arm. I leap off to the side and I land on the thick bark of a tree branch. I press my back against the tree and I slip my black gloves on over my hands.

So much for team effort! I slowly force the chakra into my hands and into my feet. It's better to get this over with quickly.

I close my eyes to calm down my breathing and then I swing down towards the rocky earth. I draw my fist back, my eyes narrow in determination, and the un-expecting ninja won't know what hit them till it's too late. Within second I slam into the circle of them and my fist, curled tightly, collides with the earth.

I feel the earth shatter around me. I feel the short, layered strands of my hair swirl around my face. I then extract a kunai out of the pouch on my leg and I leap into the swirling remains of the destroyed earth.

I quickly collide with one ninja and I feel their blade cut into my leg. I quickly slam my fist into his face, at least I think it's a he, but I feel the skull explode under my knuckles. I then swirl around and I knock away a blade with my own weapon.

_"Sakura-chan, where are you!?" _ I hear my teammate's voice call through the earpiece that is in my ear and I hiss back, "I'm in middle of a battle!"

_"Hold on, we'll be there in a minute!" _ Kakashi says firmly which is followed by, _"What a drag."_

I roll my eyes at Shikamaru's comment and I twist to avoid a long, sharp blade. I then snap my leg out and I catch the person in the throat. I then hear a familiar, "Kagemane no jutsu!"

The Shadow Possession Jutsu runs in the Nara family. I see the shadows flying across the earth and then I sense Shikamaru's weak chakra. I then quickly dunk as I see Neji's blue palm flying at my skull.

"What the hell, Neji!?" I yell and I meet his silver-ish colored eyes with a glare.

He just ignores me as he quickly spins and his barrier comes up. I see the kunai and senbon thrown off. I am forced to dunk to avoid being hit by one of the blades.

"Sakura-chan!!!" I hear Naruto cry out and then I see about fifteen of him running at me at once.

I really find myself hating the Shadow Clone Jutsu. It has its uses, but it is not a good thing in Naruto's hands. I mean, who _needs_ fifteen Naruto's?

Then Kakashi is landing next to me and I find myself shocked. He isn't wearing his gloves, his vest, or even his headband! His shirt is missing and the fishnet doesn't hide much.

I hear Ino snicker as she sees my surprised look and the light blush covering my cheeks. I have seen many men without a shirt, but this is my sensei! I then glare at her and she sticks her tongue out at me.

_How immature. _ I hear a light voice say in my mind and I groan. I thought I got rid of that voice after I trained with Tsunade.

_I'm sorry, but getting rid of me is impossible. I just decided to shut up for awhile._

I just sigh. I then turn to my teacher. He nods to the right and I nod.

I leap out of the battle with the others close behind. I can hear the clones fighting, giving us some time to get away, and then Ino lands next to me. I can clearly see that she has been in a battle herself.

"Ino, what happened when we were divided?" I ask and she answers, "Some ninja attacked, but they didn't have headbands. It seems that they had a backup squad that attacked. Sai is helping Shikamaru at the moment since he is having a hard time."

"And what happened to Shika?" I find myself asking.

"Don't let him hear you calling him that; but anyway, he was in middle of the surprise attack. I'm glade you forced him to train with you at some points or he would have been murdered." She tells me and I nod.

We leap farther away when Naruto lands next to me. He's still immature, but he has changed a lot during the years. Him being almost six months older then doesn't help.

"Sakura-chan, when can you heal the others?" he asks softly and I reply, "It'd be best if we get a few hours in flight between us. Ino will heal him, but I need Neji to keep his Byakugan on to make sure no one is following us. After I am sure that no one will interrupt my healing then I will start working on Shikamaru."

We all keep to the air, leaping from tree to tree, for about another three hours when Kakashi and Neji give the clear sign. I take us to ground level and Sai sets Shikamaru before me. My eyes widen when I see the blood staining his chest.

I quickly cut the fishnet from him since he already had his shirt taken away. I then focus the chakra into my hands and I let it flow into his system so I can take in the full damage. When I know what needs to be done is when I let the blue chakra turn from blue to green.

I start to heal the three broken ribs and then I start closing the holes in his back and side. I mend all the torn muscles and ligaments. I just sit over him, healing, and not really paying attention to how much chakra I am using.

When I pull away I hear him say, "Thanks…"

I give him a smile and I turn to Ino. She sits down and I bandage her arms and her ankle. I also heal the sprain in it as well.

I then turn to Neji and I point to the ground. He just sighs before sitting in front of me. I untie the front of his robe-thingy and I fight down the blush as I go into medic mode.

I heal the broken bones and I heal any internal bleeding. I then bind his chest with bandages and then I check his body for any more injuries. The whole time I can hear Ino holding back her laughter and a few snickers from Naruto and Kakashi.

I finally stand up and I feel myself waver. Someone grabs onto me and I sigh. Then I hear, "You shouldn't work yourself so hard, hag."

My eyebrow twitches. My lips tighten into a tight line. I then feel my hands shaking before turn on Sai with a loud, "CHAAAA"

My fist connects with his pale face. His face whips to the side and he falls back. I then yell, "You fucking gay asshole!!! I don't give a damn if Naruto likes me more then you, but DON'T CALL ME A HAG!!!"

I hear Naruto chock and then Ino is laughing hysterically. Sai is looking at me with a confused expression. I then turn away with a growl and I plop myself next to Neji.

"What was that about?" he asks and I just say, "I'd rather not talk about it."

He just shrugs and I look over at him. He then looks at me with curious eyes and I lean away. I then ask, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He just shrugs and then he says, "Fate."


	3. The Dragon Scroll

**Chapter Two**

The seven of us are standing before the Hokage who seems a bit drunk. I find myself sighing as Naruto wails and tries to free himself from the top of the desk. A place he finds himself often because he pisses off the Hokage so often. Shikamaru is saying his normal, 'what a drag' thing again and earning a glare from the woman. Shizune just smiles softly as she watches us.

"Tsunade-shishou, you said you have another mission for a few of us?" I interrupt her and she sets back as Naruto slides to the floor.

"Yes, I did. Team Kakashi stays in here, the rest leave. I will talk to you on your mission at a later date." She says and they all 'poof' from the room.

"Doesn't anyone ever use the door anymore?" the older woman asks with a sigh as she leans back in her chair.

"Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asks and she then says, "I have a mission for you in Suna. The Kazekage needs help with the medical division. He is also asking for help, from all of you but Sakura, on training students for many of the teachers have fallen ill."

"We will do as you will us, Shishou." I say and I bow to her before leaving.

"Oh, one more thing. You all leave tomorrow morning." She yells out to us and I say to the boys, "Well, I'm going to go and get my stuff ready."

I then use a jutsu to teleport me to my room. I set down on my bed and I let myself fall back with a sigh. It's hard being the youngest of the group.

I, over the next hour, pack up everything I will need. I get all my medical supplies and books, my weapons, poisons and antidotes, clothing, female toiletries, and a few journals for writing along the way. I also grab my sketchbook incase I don't feel like writing.

I quickly change out of my daywear into a loose, black top and black, cargo pants. I slip on some flip-flops as well and I run my fingers through my short hair. I sigh and I walk into the kitchen.

I make some instant eggs, a bit of bacon, and I grab a glass of milk. I sit down in the front room and I quickly eat my foot. I finish my milk when I am walking back to the kitchen.

I stop as I hear a knock on the door. I just ignore it till I hear the door swing open and in came a man. That man is Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, what can I do for you?" I ask and he replies, "Don't call me sensei. I haven't been your sensei for a long time. Anyway, I'd like to repay you for healing me."

I frown. What is he up to? This doesn't sound like the Kakashi I know.

_He's up to something. _Inner me says and I nod to myself. A bad idea. Kakashi grabs my hand and he then drags me from the house. I don't even get to say anything before we are walking down the street.

"Kakashi…" I don't finish because I am suddenly running to keep up with his longer stride.

I force chakra into my feet, I grip his wrist, and I force us both to stop. His feet fly out from under him and I swing around. I feel him jerk back and I fall backwards into him.

"Sakura, calm down." He says to me and I hiss, "Where are we going?!"

"Out." Is his answer and I sigh.

"Can we at least walk?" I ask and he nods.

We end up walking side by side, but he hasn't let go of my hand. I shift uncomfortable under the stares of the people surrounding us. I then ask, "So what will you be teaching the children of Suna?"

"Most likely training them on how to work as teammates. A bit of weapon working, jutsus, and how to notice if you are in a genjutsu." He answers and I quickly rake my mind for another question.

"Uh…so where are we going?" I ask and I see the corners of his lips, under the mask, lift into a smile.

"You'll see." He answers and I find myself growing more curious.

I then hear, "Sakura!"

Naruto comes flying out of nowhere and tackles us into a hug. I wonder how he does that. He is there one moment and then he is gone…well, just put that in reverse.

I feel Kakashi support the fall and I push Naruto off. I sit up and then I see Naruto staring at us. I find myself asking, "What?"

"Why are you sitting in Kakashi's lap?" he asks and our 'sensei' answers, "This wouldn't happen if you don't suddenly jump people into hugs, Naruto."

"Oh, sorry." The blond says and he rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

I stand up and I help the CopyNinja up as well. He grips my smaller hand in his and I pull him off the ground. He then dusts himself off with a grunt and I laugh.

"Naruto, I can't really talk now. Kakashi is 'paying' me back for healing him." I tell the fox-boy with a smile and Naruto suddenly laughs.

The two of us, as in Kakashi and I, walk away. He has his hands in his pockets and I see that he doesn't have his book with him today. I find myself growing even more curious.

"Sakura, what is it that you are most worried about?" Kakashi asks me and I answer, "I'm worried about the village. I'm also worried about Naruto.

"With the Akatsuki after him there is no telling when an attack will occur. I'm scared that they will catch him, take the Kyuubi from him, and then he will die. I got stronger in order to bring back Sasuke, but now I want to protect Naruto. I want to protect the village as well."

Kakashi looks at me with a calm, visible eye. He nods his head and he looks at the sky. He then says, "Then I think it would be best if I give you something."

I frown and I look at him. He takes me to his house and starts looking through his bookshelf. He finds what he is looking for and pulls out a black book.

He opens it and pulls out a scroll. He hands it to me and I look at it. He then says, "It's a summoning scroll. It contains the dragon's line of summoning, which will help you. You need to sign a contract, but only use it if it is very important."

My eyes widen in surprise as I look at the black scroll in my hands. It is thinner then most other scrolls. I then say, "Why do you have this?"

"Sakura, in Suna there is someone you will need to meet. I can't say here, but they will tell you about the scroll and how to form a contract. Keep this hidden till then." He replies and I nod as I tuck it into my pocket.

_Something is coming…_Inner Sakura says and I hear the pain in her voice.


	4. Curse

**Chapter Three**

We left by morning, like ordered. I find myself lightheaded for some reason, but I just push that to the back of my mind. I assume that it is due to not having a good breakfast. We are already halfway to Suna. With the evening sun hovering over us, the cool winds, and the dry sand under our feet it is hard to say any of us are in a good mood.

I am not sure how we traveled this fast. I didn't really pay much attention. Yet, I wish I did now.

I feel something trailing us. It is impossible to see over the swirling sands and with the sky darkening as fast as it is. I then find myself calling out to Kakashi, "I need to talk to you!"

We all stop and everyone turns to look at me. I brush a bit of sand out of my eyes and I look westward. I then say, "I think something or someone is following us."

"I have noticed it as well, but I can't place any of the chakra. It seems familiar." My teacher answers and I nod.

"Shall I scout?" Sai asks and Naruto adds, "Do you need me to make any clones?"

"No, if anyone is following, then we need to have as much energy as possible." I answer and then I add, "We should walk a bit so we can gather some chakra and eat some."

I quickly hand out the food, which is dried meat and a bottle of water, and I sigh. I then take start walking with Naruto next to me, Sai behind, and Kakashi in front of me. _It's still following us._

Inner Sakura, the inner me, says softly and I sense her building frustration. The pain is gone as well, due to a headache, but she seems a bit unnerved. I can't help but to share the same feeling.

I take a bite from the jerky as I ask my inner, 'How far behind are they?'

_I'd say about three miles, maybe less._

I frown and I look over to the direction I sense them from. I see figures, all low to the ground, flickering in the shadows of the sand. I then say, "Kakashi, to the west. There seems to be about eight people following us."

"I see them." He answers and Naruto says, "They seem a bit small to be people."

"Maybe they are desert wolves." Sai adds and I say, "Maybe, but I think we should be careful. I don't want any surprises. Pick up the speed and let's try to get to Suna within the next few hours."

"Hai!" they all reply together and then we shoot forward with a burst of chakra to our feet.

"This is ridiculous!!!" a male hisses out as they hide behind a mountain of sand.

"We wouldn't have to do this if you didn't have blue skin, un!" another male snaps out as he peers around the bend.

"Deidara, shut up!" a third person hisses out.

"Sasori-danna, don't be rude, un!" Deidara snaps out.

"All of you shut up." The forth snarls out and they all snicker.

The four there are Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, and the forth is a wolf, who is also Itachi. His silk fur is black and his eyes are the same color. His tail hangs down and brushes against the ground.

"Ah, Itachi-san, don't be so gruff." Kisame laughs out.

"He's a dog." Sasori says softly as he shifts position.

"If Hidan was here then he would be called a bitch, un!" Deidara adds with another laugh.

The large, five foot, black wolf bares his fangs at his comrades before adding, "It won't be long before you all change as well!"

Itachi is normally a very calm person, but as of now he is in a very bad mood. His tail is swooshing side to side. His growls are vibrating out of his massive chest and then he looks at the desert.

Deidara is also starting to change. His normal human ears are replaced with the blond ears on top of his head. He also has a long, silken tail handing down as well.

His blue eyes are viewing the land. He left his scoop behind after that crazy old couple cursed them. He himself is a bit in a bad mood due to his skin itching like hell.

Everyone in the Akatsuki was cursed, but the only way to reverse the curse is very tricky. They just feel like tearing everything apart when remembering what had happened. It makes them all growl.

/////

_The ten of them stormed the building. Pein tool the lead, as always on these types of missions, and Konan was on his other side. Her long blue hair, normally up, was down. It reached past her shoulder's ever so slightly and her bangs covered her eyes. The other eight were behind them._

_Many had been brought back to life, which resulted in this. Sasori, after being killed by a leaf ninja, was given a new body that looked identical to his old one, but just made of flesh and bone. The puppet master took some time getting use to the feel of being alive and being able to feel._

_Deidara was brought back as well, but no one really knew how. He was dead and then he was alive. He just laughed and said that it wasn't really any of their business on how he did it._

_Kakuzu was pieced back together after getting him an army of new hearts after the Kyuubi's host killed him. He has been very moody, due to the lost money was used to bring him back, and now he takes on many missions to bring it all back. The seals on his back don't look like masks anymore at least, but they look like kanji with the element written on his back._

_Hidan was brought back. He wasn't really even dead in the first place. Yet, they all had fun fighting a bunch of deer in the __Nara__Forest__ to get him back._

_They were the only ones that were really killed off. Orochimaru was kept away for good. They all had orders to 'blast him into kingdom come' the next time they see him. _

_Hidan's vocabulary became very colorful the first few months her was there. He would normally curse them, but every word he used was foul. The leader had debated on if he should sew his mouth shut. That got a lot of good remarks from everyone._

_They all were at ready. They each knew the plan to the smallest detail. They all knew every backup plan if something went wrong._

_"Now." Pein said and they all sweep inside the room._

_They all worked well without their jutsus since they didn't want to draw attention to the small manor. They found their targets and attacked. Yet, as they died, was when they said, "Curse shall ye on full moon. Cure by hand of foe. You shall wonder cursed tilled healed this earth till thy day ye die!" _

_A diagram covered the ground, filled with ancient writing unlike any other, and it started to glow a bright red. Each member, except Konan for some reason, was trapped. They old couple smiled and Konan cried out as she was blasted from the building into the snow._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_After the Akatsuki were able to move they found that they were okay. They went back out and they found Konan lying against a tree. She opened her eyes and then she said, "What happened?"_

_"I don't know, really." Pein answered her and she sighed._

_"We need to find out how to fix this, un!" Deidara suddenly exclaimed as he looked down at his left hand that had a bright, red, crescent moon on it._

_/////_

In the end the leader had scent Itachi, who is now a wolf, Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori into the desert. It was known that the Hidden Leaf Ninja's had a mission there. They also believed that Tsunade, the Hokage, knew a lot about curses and summonings, thus so would Sakura.

Their first plan is to find her and then to find out what she knows about this. Deidara then whimpers as his nails start to turn to claws and some of his teeth start to sharpen into fangs. He then says, "This hurts, un!"


	5. Suna: Part One

**Chapter Four-Part One**

We arrived to Suna by the next morning, but I feel like I am wide awake. I can't help but to be weird, uneasy is a better word, about the fact that _something_ is following us. At the moment we are heading forwards to talk to Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna, and Naruto is hoping from foot to foot. Sai looks bored and tired. Kakashi is hard to tell with that damned mask covering his face.

I'm tired, hungry, and I really want to freshen up. I don't like sitting, standing, or walking when I feel like this. I most likely have sand in every inch of my clothing.

"Sakura-chan, glaring at the desert isn't going to make it go away." Naruto says as he falls in step with me.

"I just want a bed, Naruto, so go fuck off." I snarl at him and he backs away.

I'm not only known for my strength in Konoha, but also for my temper. I think that is why Jiraiya has a thing for calling me 'mini-Tsunade' at random. Well, she has been like a mother in these past years, but it's not like she goes around expressing it.

We reach the Kazakage's building and Kakashi leads us right in. Naruto is starting to leap around again, which isn't a surprise, and I find myself sighing(again). Sai and Kakashi don't even seem to really notice.

We quickly cross the room and start up the stairs when I stop. It seems like something is watching us. I turn to see nothing, but I just scan the area to be sure.

"Sakura, are you coming?" Kakashi calls out from above and I call out, "Yeah, be there in a minute!"

I take one last look over the area, inside the building and outside, before I hurry after my comrades. I have to run three steps at a time to get to the top floor, which is where Gaara's office is at, and sometimes I find it very annoying to run all these steps. I was here before when he was kidnapped and had Shukaku extracted from body, thus killing him, but he was brought back to life after killing Sasori, his partner self-destructed, and Sasori's grandmother brought Gaara back to life with a jutsu that gave her life for his.

I quickly take lead of the group again and I turn to Naruto when we are in front of the Kazakage's door. I keep a stern look on my face as I look them all over. I finally say, "Alright, we'll be going in. Naruto, stay calm. This is the Kazakage, _not_ Gaara. He is a busy man as of now and he doesn't need you crushing him to death with one of your hugs. When he is not as busy, when it is _NOT_ close three in the morning, is when he will be back to Gaara, and it is then that you will be able to catch up with him. Do I make myself clear?!"

Naruto shrinks away and nods his head. I smile and I turn to the door. I lift my hand, but before my hand connects with the door I hear a, "Enter."

I open the door and we all walk in. I bow before his desk, as does the others, and then we straighten. I then see Temari and Kankuro standing before their younger brother. The red-haired leader is standing before his desk and he is staring at us with tired eyes.

"GAARA!!!" Naruto wails as he leaps forward.

"Naruto!" I cry out as I try to grab him, which is a bad thing, because I trip.

I whack his foot. He twists in the air. He collides with Gaara. Gaara tilts back wildly. He knocks his siblings over with the huge sand holder on his back. They all hit the large, never-ending, pile of paper on his desk. Then everything seems to go in slow motion.

Naruto's hand hits the papers. The paper wobbles Jello-style before 'exploding' off the desk in a storm of papers. They all land on the ground, as in the humans and not the paper, and I see the look in the sand wielder's eyes.

"Nar-u-TOOO!!!" he screams and sands gushes out of the gourd with vengeance.

I watch as Temari and Kankuro both try to pull away from their angry little brother, but it doesn't really happen. I look at Kakashi and he looks at me. Then he says, "You warned him."

I turn my attention back to the scene and my eyes widen. I instantly have to hold down my laughter at the sight. I think there is a little something they haven't noticed yet.

Naruto is penned down under the Kazekage. The sand has his wrists held above his head and it also has a hold on his legs. All in all, adding their red faces, I'd say it looks rather…intimate.

"G-Gaara?" Naruto asks softly and the red-haired man seems to suddenly become deadweight as he falls completely on him.

"Gaara?!" both his siblings cry out and rush to his side.

"I'm fine." The Kazekage says softly as he rolls onto his side adding, "All that work…done for nothing…"

"That's why you hide your papers when you know Naruto is coming, Gaara-san." I say and he looks at me.

"I'll remember that." He replies as he stands up and then he looks down at the blond under him.

"Gaara, are you gay?" Sai suddenly asks and everyone seems to hold their breath.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked-"

"I know what you just said!" Gaara snaps out and I find myself watch the two of them as Sai then says, "Then why did you have me repeat it?"

"I didn't."

"Okay, Gaara, we are hear on the mission. I'd like details of all that has happened, status reports on health, and the number of students without a teacher." I interrupt and he turns his gaze to me.

"A virus hit the city, happens every few years. Our medical team is short at the moment. About a third of the city is hospitalized. There are about thirty students without anyone to teach them." He answers and I frown.

"So, where are we staying?" Naruto asks and Gaara looks down at him.

"You'll be staying at my home." He answers and I raise a brow at him.

"I don't think it is a good idea to put the Knuckle-head with Gaara in the same building." I say and Kakashi just says, "It'll all play out the way it has to."

"He didn't answer." Sai says and we all look at him, but then Gaara says, "I am not gay, Sai, so don't ever ask me that question again."

"Hai." Sai replies and I look between them with a raised eyebrow.

Gaara, over the next hour, gives a full report as we help clean up the mess we all helped make. I also help organize the papers and put them on the table in the corner of the room with the help of Temari. Along the way Gaara gives us the keys to our rooms, a map of Suna, and a tidbit of information on the citizens themselves.

After we get done we all retreat to our rooms. I head to the shower first. I think that I deserve the privilege of calming down, unwinding my muscles, and clearing my head after a long morning.


	6. Suna: Part Two

**Chapter Four-Part Two**

He never listened. Not once really. He had been surprised by the overwhelming joy at seeing his friend. That's why he leaped him after Sakura said not to. He already knows that this is going to be a long mission.

Naruto sighs as he rolls onto his back on his new bed. His hair is wet and spread around his skull like a gold halo. The sun-kissed skin is a bit itching from the sand still.

Naruto has changed from his orange and black suit to a black muscle shirt and black, baggy pants. He still has the necklace Tsunade gave him around his neck and he holds it up. That's enough proof in his eyes that he will, one day, be Hokage.

A knock at the door startles him and then he sits up. The knock sounds again and he frowns. He then calls out, "Come in!"

The wooden door swings open. At first there is nothing there and he frowns. He stands up and walks to the door.

He looks into the hallway and sees not a soul. He scratches the back of his head in confusion before closing the door and returning to his bed. He then looks around the room.

The walls, floor, and ceiling is made of a sandy brick only known to Suna. They area rug placed over the floor is dark, a deep crimson that looks more like rust, and the small tables and chests give it a homey feeling. The bed itself is king-sized, which is covered in black silks, and the pillows are red. It almost reminds him of Kyuubi's container inside of his soul, where he was caged.

The next knock on his door causes him to sigh. He stands up and walks back to the door. On the inside he hears, **_Do you plan to be tricked again, kit?_**

Kyuubi has a thing for randomly saying things to him. He also offers advice, at random and always at the really odd moments, but it always gets him out of tricky situations. Some of the things he would rather have not done.

He opens the door, but nothing is there. A low growl comes from the fox-container's chest as he slams the door shut once again. He starts to walk to his bed when something hisses in the shadows.

Naruto seems to pause with one leg in the air as his eyes widen. His head slowly turns to where he heard the hiss. Then, slowly, a pulsing shadow comes into view.

"GHOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the blond screams as he charges from his room.

I jerk awake when I hear Naruto's scream echo through the building. I rip the door open and I see Temari exiting her room that is across from mine. Her eyes are narrowed and her hands are twitching.

"Good god! I'm trying to sleep!" she roars as she fully exits her room.

Then we see Naruto running the corner right at us. We both flatten ourselves to the wall, well I would have if I wasn't suddenly tackled by Naruto, and he seems to be shaking like crazy. I then hiss in anger, "Get off of me!"

"S-S-Saku-r-ra, a ghost is in my room!" he cries and then I hear someone walking down the hall towards us.

I sit up and I look at the corridor. I place my hand on Naruto's shoulder and he looks up at me. I then say, "I can't protect you from the dead."

His eyes go wide and he then sprints away. That leaves me laughing. Even Temari is laughing as we both go back into our rooms.

As Naruto turned another hallway a hand shot out and snatches him from the hall. The paler hand throws him across the room. He lands on a bed and bounces around on it for a second.

Then his eyes widen as he sees the ghost-like shadow walking towards him. He watches in horror as pieces of it, small grains of blackness, fall to the ground. Then, ever so slowly, emerges a person.

"Hello Naruto." The person says…

I feel Naruto's chakra spick, but a scream doesn't come. I feel my senses tingle with sudden worry. After feeling watched on the way here, even in the city, could there be someone here after him?

I quickly leave my room and I then dash down the hall to his room. I pull the door open, but no one is in there. I feel my eyes widen as I quickly send chakra out to find him. I sense him on the other side of the building and I run as fast as I can.

Each hall seems to get darker then the other. Yet, instead of getting colder it gets warmer. I find myself worrying even more.

_I suggest you hurry._ Inner Sakura tells me and I quickly turn a hall and then I sense him even more clearly.

I find the room he is in, but I am glade that the door is unlocked. I hope he is putting up a fight.

Then, from inside, I hear, "Let go!"

A low laugh is in respond and I grab onto the door knob. As I go to turn it I hear the click of it being locked. I then, with a growl, draw my fist back.

I feel the chakra gather in my hand and the hall is cast in an eerie green glow. The shadows dance on the walls and even my skin has a greenish glow to it. I then slam my tightened hand to the hard door, which is made of steel now that I notice, and I leap inside once the door is open.

I jerk to a stop and my eyes widen at the sight in front of me as a, 'holy shit', escapes my mouth.

Naruto, once again, is penned under a very…uh, I'm not sure what emotion he is feeling, but it doesn't look pretty. He has a hold of the blond's neck with his teeth, his left hand is up his shirt, and Naruto's face is very red. I can't see much more because of the sand swirling, but I can take a guess.

"And you said you weren't gay." I said with a grin.

"Don't you ever tell anyone you say this." Gaara growls out and he pulls the blond closer to him, which causes a groan from the boy.

"I won't. In fact, I didn't even want to see you…never mind. I'm not finishing that sentence." I say and I turn from them. I quickly walk back to my room.

Gaara had attacked Naruto with ease. Trapping his under him was easy. The blond didn't known what was happening till he was feeling him up.

He never expected Gaara to act like that. He blames part of it on Shukaku, his ex-demon, but he finds himself relaxing to his hold. Yet, as he was enjoying it Sakura had to barge in.

Gaara got her to leave and then he continued what he was doing. Yet, on the inside, Naruto hears a, **All kits find a mate sooner or later. Never thought yours would be Shukaku's lost host. The kid seems a bit…I don't know…demanding.**

"You know, her expression was priceless." Gaara says as he pulls Naruto into his lap and plays with his hair for the next few hours till the sun rises in the black sky.


	7. Review: Holds information on Characters

**REVIEW**

Alright, we have a story started. I'd like to list a few things about the characters at this point. I have altered the ages a bit to fit my story.

Starting with Team Kakashi…

1. Kakashi is 29

2. Naruto is almost 16

3. Sakura is 15 ½

4. Sai is 16

5. ex-teammate Sasuke is almost 16

Team Gaara

1. Gaara is 16(three months older then Naruto)

2. Kankuro is 17

3. Temari is 18

Akatsuki

1. Pein is around 29 or 30

2. Konan is 27 or 28

3. Itachi is 21

4. Kisame is 39

5. Zetsu is 'unknown' (most likely around 30 something)

6. Deidara is also 21

7. Sasori is now 23 (How they made his body)

8. Kakuzu is around 100 or something (he fought the first Hokage)

9. Toby has two ages. One is 25 and the other is…like…I'd say about ten or so years under Kakuzu.

10. Hidan is very old, he's immortal. He's in the hundreds, but he likes to say he is 27.

These are the characters mentioned so far, so I will add the others as I go along. Mostly everyone will be in here. These have been added already. These are the main characters, the ones in it the most.

Alright, I'd like to start with pairings.

Possible:

1. Naruto/Gaara

2. Naruto/Sasuke

3. Sakura/some in Akatsuki

4. Sakura/Sasuke

5. Sakura/Kakashi(seemed like he liked her before he gave her the scroll.)

6. Sakura/someone else that I haven't mentioned

Any other suggestions then just put it in the review.

Alright, story summary of what has happened so far.

Sakura and some other ninja's are on a mission in the woods. It doesn't mention what the mission is. They finish it and go to Tsunade. She gives team Kakashi a mission in Suna and tells them the details, a few, and they head to Suna.

Along the way they all sense they are being followed and watched. It turns out to be the Akatsuki who tells a bit of what is happening to them. It gives slight information on why they are following them(Team Kakashi)to Suna.

In Suna they talk to Gaara about their mission. A few happenings, like knocking over important papers happen. It ends with Naruto being scared by a ghost, waking up Sakura and Temari, and then Sakura later finding Gaara and Naruto together...okay…I think I covered it all.


	8. Wolves and Dogs

**Chapter Five**

They all changed. Now no one could laugh. Deidara sets his muzzle to the ground and inhales the scents of the village. Sasori is behind him and is turning his large head around to see everything around him. There are now more then four of the giant dogs with them.

Itachi, the large black wolf, is sniffing as well. His partner, to everyone's amusement, is still blue, and his fur is thick and coarse, but his eyes are like Itachi's eyes. Sasori is a light brown colored wolf with faded jade eyes. Deidara is a golden wolf with bright blue eyes.

Three more have joined them. One is Hidan, a silver colored wolf with violet eyes, but he still has his necklace around his neck. His partner, Kakuzu, is a swamp green color with yellow eyes. The other is Tobi, a brown wolf that has orange on the tip of his tail, on his paws, and on the tips of his ears.

"Why in the fuck are we here!" Hidan growls out to Itachi and the black wolf answers in a rough bark, "Because the leader ordered it."

"Tobi is hungry." The black and orange wolf declares to everyone, which causes them all to turn to look at him.

"Shut up, un. We're all hungry." Deidara barks out and a few villagers turn to look at the large pack of wolves moving in the shadows.

The bad thing is that none of them can use chakra. Itachi can't even activate his Sharigan, which means he can't use the Mangekyou Sharigan. Itachi sniffs the ground as well before saying, "Let's just find the building and see what we can find."

"But Tobi is hungry!" the smallest Akatsuki wolf exclaims as he leaps over the black wolf.

"We will get free food if we just steal it." Kakuzu says, but Sasori counters, "How do you plan on doing that? You going to go up and bark at them hoping that they can understand you?"

"Bastard is stupid; I'll give the fucker that." Hidan says as he walks into the crowd.

The others follow from behind as he lifts his muzzle into the air and starts sniffing. Many smells wash over him and then Itachi growls. Everyone turns to him as he says, "I found the Kyuubi's host's scent."

They all growl in approval as the Uchiha bounds down the street with the others behind him. They all move between surprised villagers as they rush towards a very large, stone building made of sand colored bricks. Then Sasori says, "I can smell her."

"Smell who?" Tobi asks and the puppet master answers, "The girl that murdered me."

Everyone stays quiet before Hidan asks, "You were fucking killed by a little kid?"

They don't answer as they run up the stairs of the Kazekage's home. They enter through the open window next to the door and land on the floor. Their ears lower instantly as they hear a female yell, "Naruto-baka!"

That's followed by, "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry!"

Tobi bounds forward and right into the kitchen. The others quickly follow and they stop when they see seven ninja staring at them. Tobi then barks, "Tobi is hungry! Do you have food for Tobi!?"

Morning came quickly and I refreshed myself with a shower. After that I went downstairs and helped Temari with breakfast. When Naruto and Gaara came down they were talking, but the others also came down at the same time.

"Sis, what are we having for breakfast?" Kankuro asks and Sai asks, "Do I set the table?"

Kakashi sets at the said table and starts to read his book. Naruto and Gaara sit beside each other and talked about the work of leading the village. I then was tripped by Naruto, whom had his feet sticking out from under the table.

I instantly yelled a, "Naruto-baka!" in anger. He pulled away instantly. Yet as he went to answer something barked at me.

I slowly turned to see seven, large dogs standing before us. The one in the front, the smallest, has his tail wagging like no tomorrow. His large, onyx eyes are shinning brightly against his black and orange fur.

The six behind him look uneasy. One is completely black with onyx eyes. The one next to him, to my surprise, is an even larger blue dog with onyx eyes. Behind him is a golden dog with eyes that are clearer then Naruto's eyes. Next to him is a light brown wolf, colored like sand, and his eyes are faded jade. Then there is a pure white dog that looks like he has silver fur and his irises are violet, but he also has an odd necklace around his throat. The last dog, one that looks to have swamp colored fur and yellow eyes, is staring at the dog in front of me.

The smallest one, the one in front of me, barks again. I kneel down and I rub behind his ears. I giggle as he licks me across the face.

"Temari-san, do we have extras?" I ask and she answers, "Yeah, we do."

She nods over to the fridge and I quickly open it. I look through till I find some hamburger and I pull it out. I then grab seven bowls and I fill each with the cooked product.

I hand the bowls over to the dogs that all eat the contents happily. I grab another seven bowls and I fill them with water. I set those down as well and they also drink that down.

The black and orange dog knocks me down on my rear end and rests his head on my lap. I take that as a sigh of wanting to get petted and I rub his back. Then the gold and blue dogs sit next to me and I scratch them as well.

Naruto comes down to us as well and rubs the one in my lap behind his ears. Low, happy growls escape him. Then the black one gives a rough growl and the three around me look at him.

The blond bares his fangs at him before nudging my hand with his large cranium. I continue to pet him, but the smallest one barks to the four. Slowly, one by one, do they come over.

Kisame and Deidara have never been so comfortable. Not only has this pink-haired girl fed them, but now she's petting them all. Even the Kyuubi-container is scratching their backs.

"This feels fucking great." Hidan growls out as he lays his head on the girl's knee.

"I would pay a fortune for this." Kakuzu responds with a low growl.

"Tobi wants to stay here!" the hyperactive Akatsuki declares.

"I second that." Deidara seems to purr that out as his ears flatten.

"Sakura-chan, I didn't know you were good with animals." Naruto says and all the wolves pay close attention to what is being said.

"I didn't either." The girl responds and then the blond with four spiky pigtails asks, "Do I need to bring your food to you?"

"That would be nice, but I don't think that is a good idea. They might try to eat it." Sakura responds.

"Those are not dogs." Kakashi suddenly says and everyone looks at him.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asks and her sensei answers, "They are way too large to be dogs. The incisors are way too large and sharp. If I am right, then these are wolves."

"Wolves?" the pink-haired girl asks as she looks at the seven, large animals surrounding her and Naruto.


	9. Weasels and Wolves equals Chaos

**Chapter Six**

I look down at the dog who is staring up at me with large, onyx eyes. I look at Kakashi and then back to the dog. I then set my hand down on his back. I take a deep breath and I look back at my sensei. I then ask, "Are you sure?"

"I am. I have dog summonings and I sometimes help with the Inuzuka family. I help with their dogs and I have become very familiar with the difference between dogs and wolves." Kakashi answers.

A low whimper comes from the black and orange wolf and I look down at him. He nudges my stomach with his head and looks back up at me. I then continue petting him.

"Gaara, what will the ninja's do about them?" I ask and he answers, "They'll be taken to the pound to be dealt with."

My eyes narrow as I ask, "You mean they will kill them?"

"In a sense, then yes. Wolves cannot survive in this area." The Kazekage answers and I hug the wolf closer to me.

The others watch us with knowing eyes before I hiss out, "NO!"

"…"

"I will not let you kill these pampered wolves!" I say and a few of them look like they just twitched.

"Who will care for them?" he asks and I say, "I will. I can supply them with food. I have money and I can buy them meat at the market."

The large black wolf stands and then I am face to face with him. He seems to stare intently in my eyes before his head lowers and he sets his jaw on my shoulder. He then stares at Naruto.

"Those eyes look familiar." Naruto suddenly says and I look at him with surprise.

I look over some of them and I have to say that a few do look familiar in a way. Kakashi is staring at the silver wolf that is curled around my hips and a smirk slowly crosses the wolf's face. The gold one closes his eyes.

The blue one sits up and I see that he is taller then I am. I am basically lying on the floor with them all over me. Then another growl comes from the doorway and the wolf standing there almost causes me to laugh.

It is a very large wolf with shiny green fur. His eyes, both an eerie yellow color, seem to flicker. I also notice that his paws have white on them and his ears and tail have black on them. Now he is an oddly colored animal.

The others sit up and a lot of growling and barking goes between them. Temari is standing next to me with a very surprised face. Kankuro is gone. Gaara is sitting next to Naruto on the floor. Sai is drawing in his art book. Kakashi is looking at the wolves and I am on Naruto's other side.

The black wolf growls and I see a faint, red, glow around his paws. I watch as the growls deepen and I see as the other wolves start to back away. Then, to my awe, fire starts to swirl around his paws in a storm of blazing heat.

"Wow." Is the only thing I can say to this.

The green wolf hunches down and bares his fangs. I watch as a green glow surrounds his paws and then they both launch at each other. With a mix of growls, yips of pain, and barks they fight and then the others slowly circle them.

The silver and swamp colored wolf pulls them apart. The blond and sand colored wolf moves between them. The blue and the black/orange wolf looks between them with confusion at what is going on between them.

_"Pein-sama has sent me to help and to get you all on track!"_ Zetsu's light side says, but the black side growls out, **"You will come with us now!"**

"We are fine as of now. We are on the way of getting information on several things! The Kyuubi is right behind us! We can learn his strengths and weaknesses if we stay!" Itachi growls back and Hidan just says, "This is so going into a blog!" (Insert insane, wild, happy laughter here)

Everyone looks at him. Even the humanized ninjas around them look at the silver colored wolf with surprise…or if he is the weirdest thing on the planet to be correct. They all shrug before returning to watch the fight between the others.

"I think Zetsu should stay, un. Then he could report to leader with his plant power." Deidara says.

They, true enough, have their own abilities. Itachi controls fire, Kisame controls water, Tobi doesn't really have any power besides speed, Deidara still has his clay, Sasori can control objects like he did with strings, Hidan controls metals, Kakuzu controls these string things that come out of his arms, Zetsu controls plants, and Pein controls electricity. It the nutshell is water theory, but they all think that it is a link to turning back to their curse.

"He reminds me of that weasel!" Naruto suddenly yells and everyone turns to look at him with shock on their face.

"What?" Sakura asks. Confusion is clearly etched on her face.

"Well, after fighting those Akatsuki members a few months back I ran into this old lady who had a pet weasel on her shoulder. She said, 'beware of weasels and wolves.' I think she gave me a warning!" the blond exclaims.

"Naruto, that makes no sense. That also isn't very important at the moment." Kakashi responds and the blond yells, "It is too!!! She said 'BEWARE' of wolves! These are wolves! Yet…I wonder if the weasel has something to do with Akatsuki?"

Sasori seems to sigh and his head droops. Deidara just rolls his eyes at him and Tobi just gives a small yip. Then, "What a dumbass" comes from Hidan.

"He has never been to smart." Itachi replies and turns his attention back to Zetsu.

"There is also free food here, Zet-san." Tobi suddenly calls out and the bright green wolf snarls, **_"I Said Not To Call Me THAT!!!"_**

"Tobi is a good boy!" he whines as his tail swings to hide under him.

"Who would have thought that both sides would say anything at the same time?" Sasori questions this more to himself, but Tobi responds, "Only when VERY angry!"

"Just shut the fuck up, kid!" Hidan howls as he leaps at Tobi with fangs bare.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Tobi screams as he runs to hide behind Sakura.

"Hey, hey! Wait a second!" she cries out with her hands held up.

Hidan, of course, doesn't listen. He slams right into her. Then, to all their surprise, Itachi seems to howl out with pain.

They all look at him to see him glowing. The others, one at a time, are starting to be effected. Then Hidan says, "Oh shit."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hehehe…I wonder what will happen to our wolves? This is Cidean talking, not Sakura. Anyway, Hidan seems uneasy with that last sentence.

Please Review.

Oh, I look at some of my reviews and I thank you all for taking time to leave me something. Anyway, I just want to say that this IS an Sakura/Akatsuki story. I think I don't have as many reviews because this is a newer story…and not very long yet…anyway, I'll update as soon as I can! I can't promise anything because of school. My teacher has us doing this huge project that is worth around 300 points, so Ja Matte!!


	10. The 'arrival' of the Akatsuki

**Chapter Seven**

My eyes widen in surprise. The black wolf, the one that was growing at the shiny green wolf, is expanding. I step back as all the other wolves start to glow very brightly. Then, to my horror, something happens. A something I would have rather not seen.

The black wolf changes into a man. Not just any man. God no, but a _naked_ man with a black tail and black wolf ears on top of his head.

My face grows hot. I hear Temari chocking on her drink as all the others change into men as well. That includes them having tails and ears.

"Holy shit!" Naruto yells as he leaps back.

I then see that, which is in complete shock, that the Akatsuki is standing before us in their 'birthday' suits. Well…minus a few and they are all here. Right in front of me happens to be the now alive Sasori and he is flesh and bones.

I step away as the one with an orange mask on his face says, "This is very embarrassing."

"No fuck." I see the one with silver hair snarl out as he just stands there.

Gaara and Naruto both are backing away with red faces. Kakashi looks like he just fainted from to much shock. I find myself being approached by Itachi.

"You'll be coming with us, Kunoichi." The Uchiha says softly, but the authority in his voice seems to take the life out of the others around him.

I can see why he became Akatsuki, but I retort, "No way in hell am I going anywhere with eight naked men!"

"Sasori-danna, why do I still have to have this tail? It won't stop hitting my ass, un!" I think we all know who said that…

"Stop talking, Deidara. You're giving me a headache!" Kisame snaps out as he covers himself with his large, blue hands. Well, at least _he _has some manners.

"Ah…why do I have eight naked men on my sketchpad?" Sai suddenly asks.

Another awkward silence fills the room as everyone turns to look at him. The emotionless, black-headed boy looks up from his paper with a blank look, but his eyes widen when he sees the eight Akatsuki men in front of him. His mouth then forms an 'O' to show he received his answer.

"Is he stupid?" Kakuzu asks and Hidan says, "I believe so."

Wow, no swear word! Put that in the "_World Records"_ book! I then see Kakashi looking at him before he asks, "Didn't Shikamaru behead you?"

The man with silver hair stiffens. A growl escapes from his chest and the others slowly back away. I'll take that as a bad sigh.

"Thinking of that bastard, where is he?!" Hidan roars in anger and grabs a knife off the table.

"Wow, wow, wow, Hidan! Calm down!" Kisame yells as he looks around himself for something to protect himself with.

"Uh…not here?" Naruto answers.

"Where…Is…HE!?" Hidan roars as he lunges at the blond who, in turn, screams bloody murder.

He throws himself under the table and hides behind the now seen Kankuro. He looks from one bad guy to the next with a blank look on his face. He then says, "Did I just walk into some sickening nightmare?"

That is followed by him saying, "Dude, that man looks like a chick."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!!!???" Deidara screeches and I find the sound familiar to what a dead relative said a banshee sounded like. (A Banshee is a spirit that warns that death is coming! . lol)

Deidara has never been this mad. He's fed up with being told that he looks like a girl. The others look like they just want to run away.

'Well, they should!' thought Deidara.

He turns to look at the man before him with the car-earned hood on. Sasori just sighs. Zetsu then says in a calm, uncaring tone, "No god will save you now."

Deidara leaps into Kankuro, well more like on him, but it's the same thing. He lets the mouths on his hands bite into his skin, breaking skin, and bringing blood. His blue eyes are wild looking.

He slams his knee into his gut. Sakura looks lost and unsure of what to do. The others look like they are trying not to laugh.

Then…"Deidara, SIT!"

Deidara falls away startled and then he sits. His ears, the ones on his head, flatten on his skull. He looks like a dog that just got kicked by its loving owner who happened to get drunk out of nowhere.

A few seconds of silence occurs before Hidan starts laughing like a madman. He doubles over clutching his side as tears fall down his face. He then laughs out, "You mutt!!! You housebroken fool!!! You are a feared member of Akatsuki but a mere order from a pink-haired girl with an ugly, large, forehead has you bowing within seconds!!!"

Sakura twitches. Her eyes darken from emerald to a dark, forest green. Her hands ball up into fists as she snarls out, "Run that by me again!"

Before Hidan can say anything, not even able to mutter a peep of a sound, she leaps. Her fist connects with his face. His feet leave the floor. He blasts across the room and his back hits the ceiling. He seems to stay there for a second before the ceiling gives way and he is blasted outside.

"Never say bad things about a woman's forehead if you wish to live…never piss off a woman on ministration. Oh, also add, 'Never anger a woman who is with child' to that list." Temari says and they all hear a pen running across paper.

They all turn to see Tobi with a book of blank paper in his hands and a pen with bright pink ink in his other hand. They all stay quiet. Then Kakashi says, "Is he really writing that down?"

Sasori looks over his shoulder and then answers, "He is."

"What the hell?" Hidan asks as he walks back into the house.

"That is enough. Kunoichi, you are coming with us even if you wish not to." Itachi interrupts suddenly and Sakura turns to look at him.

"I am?" she asks and he nods his head.

"Why?" Temari asks and a few of the Akatsuki sigh.

"When did people stop fearing us?" Kisame asks.

"Maybe when you started wearing dresses." Gaara answers calmly.

"These are NOT dresses, un!" Deidara snaps out.

"You're not wearing…" Naruto pauses and looks away with a smile stretching across his face.

"You will come with us even if you don't want to. End of discussion!" Itachi snaps out.

"And if I refuse?" Sakura asks and evil grins cross each of their faces.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wonder how they will respond? I swear, I don't even think about what I am writing! I already have the entire next chapter playing out in my head!!! HAHAHA!!! Each, my dear readers, you have to wait to read it!!!

Anyway, thanks for reviewing yet again. You keep me going!

I have to get off for a bit so I can bake my family a cake…*Sighs*…and I was on a roll as well…(Feel my pain!)


	11. A Deal is Made

**Chapter Eight**

I stand there with my hands on my hips. I make sure to keep my eyes up. This mission gets weirder and weirder by the day! First the Naruto and Gaara thing from last night and now this! What next is going to happen?

Then, finally after what seems like forever, I get an answer to my last question.

"I'll eat your mother." Zetsu says and I look at him.

"You'll eat my mother if I refuse to come with you?" I ask and he nods.

"To bad for you since she's already dead!" I reply with a grin.

"Then I'll eat your father." He suggests more then threatens.

"He died a few years back."

"I'll eat…ah…your sensei."

"You wouldn't want to do that." I warn him and he asks, **"And why not?!"**

"Because he still hasn't got a rabies shot." I answer and Zetsu's face twists into a look of disgust.

"Then I will eat Lady Hokage Tsunade." He growls out.

"For one, she will blast a hole into your chest. For two, just Hokage or Lady Tsunade will work. I would avoid calling her a hag as well." I tell him and he seems to draw into himself to argue this over.

"Well, how about we kill Gaara again?" Sasori offers and I roll my eyes as I say, "If we could bring him back once then we can do it again."

The Puppet Master lowers his eyes.

"I'll kill you." Hidan puts in and Naruto replies, "Like you could kill Sakura. You say what she did to the immortal freak."

"We will kidnap the Kyuubi." Kakuzu puts in.

"And he will talk you to death." Sai says.

"We will cut his tongue out!" Kisame declares.

"And the Kyuubi will grow it back." Gaara snorts out as he folds his arms across his chest.

"We could say please." Tobi suggests to his group and they all turn to look at him with intense, fire-freezing, glares.

"And we would say no." Kankuro answers.

"This is getting us fucking nowhere." Hidan growls out as he throws his arms up into the air.

"I had a team consisting of the most immature, annoying, people possible. One had the 'duckass' haircut and the other would cry out 'Believe it' every few minutes. Then I had a sensei that would, and still does, read porn. I don't think anything you can say will change my decision." I tell them and they look at the people standing behind me.

"That's harsh, Sakura-chan." Naruto says softly and I roll my eyes.

"I can add to this list if you want. I'll add anyway. To continue…

"Sasuke went with the pedophile snake-bastard, he tried to kill Naruto and me, he betrayed the village before that, knocked me out and put me on a _bench, _tries to escape us, doesn't realize that the best things he has, or ever will have, is in Konoha!!! How much do I need to yell at you for you to understand that I have had a life in HELL!!!" I roar and I slam my fist against the innocent wall next to me, which in the ripple effect, shatters.

"I'll make a deal with you then." Itachi says and I turn my attention to him to say, "You better make this good, or I will castrate you."

The others, even in my group, cover the precious area. Itachi just turns to the side slightly and I glare at him. He then says, "If you come without a fight, on your own, then we will not attack Uzumaki-kun."

I stop to look at him with a slight frown on my face. I cross my arms over my chest with a huff. Okay, that is a good reason, one point for them and a never-ending list for me.

The Akatsuki watch her with intense gazes. They all know what her decision will. She values the boy more then anything else in the world.

Deidara's tail wags from side to side. The others are calmer, their tails moving none, and their ears twitch. They all wait for the answer they will receive.

"Sakura, they are outnumber. Let alone are they naked. They'll have to guard themselves against us, the villagers, and from being…castrated…by you." Kakashi and Gaara seem to say this at the very same time.

"No, it's not a risk that is worth taking. These are S-Ranked ninja, each skilled more then we are. If only it was two or three then we would stand a chance against them, but eight is a different story." Sakura says slowly while choosing her words carefully.

"Sakura, they may-" Temari starts, but Sakura interrupts her to snap out, "I already have thought of that!"

The girl with pink hair turns to look at the eight men standing before her. They all have smug looks on their faces. Sakura then turns to look at her group.

Finally, calmly, she straightens her posture. She meets Itachi in the eyes. She then says, "I only accept if you agree to three things."

"State your orders." Zetsu snarls out.

I watch them carefully. I planned this all out from point one. I knew that he would, as in Itachi, offer not hurting Naruto if I came quietly.

"My three demands are simple. One, you will not hurt Naruto, anyone from Konoha or Suna. Two, you will allow me to see an old woman here who has information to tell me about my family. Three, you will not try, and I mean _all_ of you, to force me into any situation that I feel uncomfortable with. Am I clear?!"

I watch as all the Akatsuki seem to look at each other before he answers, "It's a deal."

"Then shake on it." I say as I extend my hand out to him.

He reaches across the area and grips my hand in his. We shake and then he pulls away. I look at my group and I give a curt nod to Kakashi who also nods with a ghost of a smile on his face.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alright, this has so far reached nearly 30 pages. I'm really happy about this. Continue to read and review!


	12. The Bag, the Bowl, and the Pen

**Chapter Nine**

I find myself tracking across the desert with fully dressed men. I'm glade I made us stop at that ladies home. She, for some reason, had the clothing that they needed. I found myself wondering why they didn't break their word. Then again, I'm happy they didn't, but the memory of the meeting with the old woman is still in my mind.

_/////_

_We crossed the town, but there were a lot of weird looks. Alright, I'll tell the truth, this is something you don't see every day. Eight, grown, men don't walk through Suna naked for any reason at all unless they are insane._

_We reached the small hut with some difficultly. Mainly because Shark-boy got stuck in a tunnel and Deidara had to blast him out. Then we made him crawl._

_Hidan didn't stop swearing for an instant till we reached the old, stone building. I had turned to look at them, the Akatsuki, and I say, "Stay here and I will return in a few minutes. No eavesdropping either."_

_I quickly entered the building. I walked around the building finding nothing. Then, as I turned to leave, an old voice said, "Even thought of looking up?"_

_I looked up of course. Yet, what I saw was not what I was expecting. I think I was nauseated by the sight._

_The person looked like a gunk of flesh colored slim stuck to the ceiling that had a deformed face filled with black holes that had spiders crawling in and out of it. You couldn't tell where the ceiling started and where the body ended. It looked all to made of the same thing._

_I have never been this horrified in my entire life. I know that is wrong to say, but it is the truth, and nothing will change how I feel about it. Yet, I have never seen a thing like this in my life. _

_I never thought that I would be looking up at a person stuck to the wall, but the person then says firmly, "Don't let my appearance settle something of a decision on me, Haruno, Sakura._

_"You must look beyond the history of a person, the way they look, to see who they truly are. It is something you must learn to do before it is too late. Don't let their record in current time place a brand on them. Look past that and solve the problems faced of you._

_"A scroll has been given to you. You know that is has much to do with you as well. It is the scroll of summoning a rare, unused breed of creature. I am glade that Kakashi gave it to you before I die._

_"Now, open the scroll." I don as I am told and I open the scroll. I unroll it and it only covers about seven feet on the large floor._

_There are also only six names on it. They are, in order:_

_1. __Haruno, Gale_

_2. __Haruno, Tempest_

_3. __Haruno, Musha_

_4. __Haruno, Kira_

_5. __Haruno, Yuuyake _

_6. __Haruno, Yuuyami_

_"They are all of my family." I whisper and the person says, "They are. Now it is your turn to become part of the family."_

_"Is that why I am here?" I ask and the person, now as I realize is a woman, answers me calmly, "You are here because this is the first step to your journey. Now, if you will, there is a chest behind you that I need you to open."_

_I turn and there is the chest. I don't really ponder on how it got there. I open it and I see a large sack of something, an empty far, and a brush pen._

_"Take out all the contents within the chest, please." The woman tells me._

_I do as she demands and I take them all out. She then nods her…head. She then says, "There is a kunai in your pocket. Slash your wrist and fill the jar halfway with your blood. Then, with the brush pen, sign your name."_

_I listen. I pull the blade out of the pouch and I look at it. I then place the blade itself to my wrist and I press down._

_I watch as the skin seems to dip down. I watch as the blade cuts in, causing a red dot to appear, and then it rolls down my wrist to drop into the jar. I then draw the blade the rest of the way and I let the river of red flow into the jar._

_After it is halfway filled I heal the wound. I then pick up the brush pen, made of black stone with black feathers that the ink, or blood in my case, to soak up. I then dip it into the jar._

_I let it set a few before removing it. I slowly start to write my name down. I also notice how the lettering is glowing._

_I put the brush down and she demands, "Now, put your hands over the page. Good. Now, close your eyes and open your chakra flow to the ancient magic of the summoning."_

_I let my chakra open and then I feel the evading chakra flow into my system. Pain spirals through my body and I find myself falling onto my side. Then I hear Inner Sakura's pained scream from within my head._

_I feel like I have fire flooding my body. Intense. Hot. Just burning my body as if it is rewriting my chakra and I feel something claw my right arm._

_The pain goes away as quickly as it came. I find myself unable to move. I lay there quietly and when the pain fades away I sit up._

_I look down at my arm. There are five, long slashes that are close together on my arm. I then look at the ceiling, but the person is gone with a soft, "Take the bag filled with clothing to the eight outside."_

_I did just that after bandages my arm up. I then grabbed the bag and I pulled it outside. I then handed it to Sasori and he just nods a thanks._

_"Finally, Tobi is getting dressed!" the masked ninja cries out in happiness._

_/////_

The Akatsuki all walk calmly and I see the mountain range coming in close. I frown and I then look at Itachi, who is leading everyone. I then ask, "So, where are we going?"

"To Pein-sama to tell him what has happened thus far." Zetsu answers, his white side soft spoken and nice, but his black side still seems upset about loosing to a verbal war with me.

My arm still hurts a bit and I look at Tobi. The masked man is walking next to me talking about something that doesn't make sense. How did he join in the first place?

I sigh and I brush my bangs out of my eyes. This is getting really weird. I feel like I am wondering in a fairytale.

Well, I just have to see where this will lead. Then I have to wait and figure everything out. I then hear Deidara say, "So, I get the first taste, un!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alright, the story is starting the right way now. It seems that Sakura has had quiet an interesting few days, ne?

Anyway, I'm going to do a bit of translation.

Musha means warrior  
Kira means killer  
Yuuyake is Sunset  
Yuuyami is dusk

Please Review!!!


	13. Apples and Evil Fingers

**Chapter Ten**

They couldn't find a way to bring up the question to her. She has been wearing those bandages since she left that family member back in Suna. Yet, she hasn't told them anything. Deidara has found himself growing more and more curious. Sasori is just muttering under his breath math equations to make time go by faster for him. The others, beside Itachi and Kisame, have left.

Kisame is walking next to her. Her green eyes are downcast for she is deep in thought. She seems to be thinking about something, something that is making them all go on edge.

Finally Deidara has enough and says, "What cha thinking, un?"

"That isn't any of your business." The girl answers.

Sasori finally says, "Itachi, how much longer till we are there?"

"We will reach there by midnight." The Uchiha answers and Sakura groans in frustration before she says, "Then why don't we fly?"

"Flying will catch attention and that is not acceptable." Itachi answers without any hint of emotion.

Sakura sighs again, but Kisame says, "You'll learn to know that we aren't as bad as everyone says we are. We're all ninja's after all. We take orders still, just like you take orders from Lady Tsunade."

After some time, about an hour, of walking is when Itachi says, "We will stop here for a rest."

They all move to sit under the trees. Sakura ends up between Deidara and Kisame. Itachi is next to Kisame and Sasori is next to Deidara.

Kisame pulls a bag out of the cloak they normally wear and hands them all apples. She isn't sure when they got the cloaks back. One minute they weren't wearing them and the next they were.

"So, what did you talk about inside that old building back in Suna, un?" Deidara asks the girl next to him and she answers, "Just some things about my family. Gave me a bit of a history lesson before she passes on. Something she needed to do for quiet some time."

"So, what types of things did you learn?" Sasori asks and she sighs as she asks a question of her own, "Why so talkative?"

"Don't know, little miss, but we have nothing to really talk about." Kisame answers and she nods her head slightly.

"So, uh, where is this place we are going to at?" Sakura asks and Itachi answers, "It is in the mountains."

"Ah." Is all she says to answer him, but inside she feels like tearing him in two.

"How old are you?" Sasori asks and then she answers, "I'm still fifteen. I fought you about five months ago, maybe a bit more then that. I don't turn sixteen for another three months."

Deidara seems to lighten up a bit and turns to look at her. He finds himself staring at her hair again. He then asks, "Why the hell do you have pink hair?"

"I was born with it." The kunoichi answers.

"Uh huh…." Kisame responds as he takes another bite of food…his apple.

Finally Sakura stands up and Deidara grabs her ankle. Before she can ask anything he pulls her back down. She lands rather oddly.

She is basically sprawled across the four of them. Her feet are resting on Sasori's lap, her legs, back, and her head are on Deidara and Kisame, and her arms are spread over the Uchiha's lap. Her face turns red and she 'tries' to sit up, but they just put their arms over her to keep her in place.

"Let go!" she growls out and they grin.

I never found myself trapped like this before. They managed to pen me down on their _laps_ and I cannot free myself. Deidara just happens to be drawing one shape after another on my now bare stomach.

I am fighting back the urge to laugh. Why is he doing that in the first place? I then hear a chuckle from Kisame and his evil, emotionless partner…okay, he isn't _emotionless_ per-say, but he's damn close!

I try to shift away from Deidara's evil fingers. Just at that moment something wet slides across my navel. My eyes widen in shock and then I glance down to see what he is doing.

He meets my gaze with a grin and he says, "I suggest you answer our questions or you may be…tasted…by my bloodline."

Okay, I understand what he meant about first taste. Yet, that doesn't sound too appealing. I wiggle around slightly and then I feel the teeth of his hand's mouth bite down on my tender flesh.

A gasp escapes me and my cheeks flame red. I do not want to be chewed up like clay!!! He increases the pressure of the bite as Itachi asks, "What is under the bandages?"

"A new tattoo." I say in a thick tone as I try not to laugh.

"What of?" Sasori asks this one and I answer, "Claw marks."

"What do they represent?" Kisame asks.

"I don't know. I just felt that it was the one I needed."

"What are you feeling now?" Deidara asks in a low, set tone and I answer in a shaky tone, "I-I don't know. I feel odd. Tingly."

I hear a light laugh from Deidara as the wet appendage runs over my waist again. Then I feel Sasori's chakra strings wavering over my limbs. I feel my horror unfolding faster then possible.

"What are you doing?" I ask out in a set, rough tone filled with anger.

"You'll see." Kisame answers.

"No, no I don't want to see! I want to be let up!" I bark out in panic and then Itachi is brushing my bangs from my face and I see the red of the Sharigan.

"NO!" I yell and I clamp my eyes close.

"Skittish little thing, ain't she?" Kisame asks and Deidara says, "Virgin she is, I'll give her that. She must be holding out for her loved one."

I feel my fear pulsing out of me now. I can feel something unfold within me. Then I hear the sleepy tone of Inner Sakura, _'What are you going to do?'_

I don't know…I don't know…"I Don't Know!"

I end up yelling that. I feel chakra slam out of me in waves. I hear the intake of surprised breath from the four holding me down, but it isn't strong enough to cut through Sasori's wires of chakra.

I then struggle against his hold. I feel the chakra holding me. I can feel Inner Sakura becoming more awake in my soul, my mind, before Itachi hits the pressure point on the back of my neck, thus sending me into the world of dreams.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another chapter finished and another to write. I'm getting tired now. It's almost ten now…sadly I admit, but I have school tomorrow. I'll write another chapter then, so continue to review and the story will go on.

Later!


	14. Deidara and Sasori

**Chapter Eleven**

Itachi looks down at the girl in his arms. They all felt it. They felt that enormous chakra welling out of her body. It had a demonic feel to it for some reason. Sasori and Deidara instantly start to look for something in her supplies to answer their new forming questions.

"Ah, Sasori-danna?" Deidara breaks the silence and the puppet master answers, "Yes, Deidara?"

"What exactly are we looking for, un?" the blond asks and Kisame is the one to answer, "Anything that will tell us what is going on with her. Something that may explain why her chakra changed."

It's true. From the normal blue chakra the girl would normally have, which parts could still be seen in it, there was another color that wasn't the healing color of green. It had been pinkish color with red mixed in, like a demon-host's chakra in a way.

Itachi lays Sakura down on the ground and pulls the bandages away from her arm. On her right arm, under her shoulder, are five lines. Each are about half an inch apart from the last, each are colored blood red, and each still have an angry red color around them.

"Tattoo, eh?" Kisame states more to himself then asking the group, but Deidara replies, "More like she was clawed by something back in that old home."

Sasori leans down next to her and runs his fingers of the five marks. Her skin is smooth under his fingers, giving no explanation on why there are really there, but he sits back. Deidara then says, "She's smart, but we're smarter. We'll have to work together when it comes to her, un. She's feisty."

"It doesn't matter. What has to be done has to be done. There is no other way." Itachi says softly as he looks down at her sleep succumbed face.

"What do you mean she's been taken!?" an angry voice yells and Naruto winces as he looks at the floor.

Tsunade is pacing the room. Gaara stands next to Naruto with the rest of Team Kakashi behind him. Temari and Kankuro are taking care of Suna at the moment.

The Hokage sighs as she leans against her desk. Her eyes, honey brown, give off the impression of the calm before the storm. Then Kakashi puts in, "I gave Sakura the scroll."

Tsunade's eyes go wide as she turns her attention to the silver-haired ninja. His only one visible eye has a look of graveness in it. She then slowly says, "You gave her the scroll?"

"I did. She talked with the old woman in Suna after the Akatsuki took her. They made a bargain for her to go with them without a fight.

"The deal was that no one in Suna or Konoha is to be hurt and that includes Naruto. They are to not try anything inappropriate on her. The last was that she is to see the old woman." The Copy Ninja explains and Tsunade asks, "Who did she make the bargain with?"

"The bargain was made with Uchiha, Itachi. I know that he has honor. He will not break a deal such as that. They may be Akatsuki, but she is your student. I am sure they are all on edge because of that. She did, after all, kill one of them." He answers and Tsunade sits down.

"So it has finally come, has it?" she asks.

"I am afraid so, milady." Kakashi answers as he to looks out the window.

I find myself shifting.

Pain racks my body, mainly my back, but it's still pain nonetheless.

_'Finally wake up?' _I hear Inner say to me and I only groan out in response.

"She's waking up, Sasori-danna." I hear Deidara say to the puppet master and I roll over onto my back.

I open my eyes to see a black sky. The stars glow brightly up there. This is the closest I have ever been to the sky.

Then Sasori is looking down at me. He grabs my upper arm, the left one thankfully, and hauls me up in a sitting position. I then see that Itachi and Kisame are missing.

As if seeing my confusion he says, "They had to take a different route. We decided that you will stay with us until we meet in the clearing. Then you will enter the base with all four of us."

"Aren't you going to bind me up or something?" I ask.

"And why would we do that?" I hear Deidara ask as he walks up to us.

I try to scout back, but the thing we are on moves. I watch as the off-white color of the contraption circles my ankle and pulls me back to him. I give an 'eep' as I land on my back once again.

He moves and then I find him sitting on my lap. A leg on each side keeps me from kicking him in 'that' area. I then feel my eyes widen as the clay contraption of his closes around my wrists and holds them above me head.

"What are you doing?" I ask, but he picks up the panic in my tone.

"If you're worried about rape, then don't be. We may be badass ninja, but we don't force ourselves on woman." Deidara just grins and I find myself shifting under him.

"Cocky bastard." I snarl out and he sighs as he replies, "I'm not being cocky, girl."

"Sakura."

"Huh?"

"My name is Sakura. Sa-ku-ra!" I snap out and he leans in to whisper, "Sa-ku-ra, un."

"Deidara, can you please drive the bird." Sasori suddenly snaps out and the blond goes away, but the clay shackles stay on my wrists, but Sasori sits next to me.

"What did you really do back in the house?" he asks and I give him a stern look.

"I don't see why you all are taking a sudden interest in me." I reply.

"We've always had in _'interest'_ in your from the day you became a ninja." He says and I frown in confusion, but I say, "I was weak then. How could you all been interested in me?"

"We know optional when we see it, Haruno-san." Sasori answers and I sigh.

"Why me?" I ask and he answers, "Pein-sama will answer those types of questions, not me. I suggest you relax. If you do then we can let you up."

"Alright, just don't play that stunt from…well, you know what I'm talking about." I say as I look away.

"I have to admit, Saku-chan, you do taste good." Deidara suddenly calls back to us and I find myself growing hot in anger.

"Dara-san, I am going to KILL YOU!!!" I roar and Sasori jumps back with a hint of a smile crossing him face.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wa-la! I am doing good on this! I enjoy writing this. Alright, I'd like to talk about a few things. I got a review saying that the animal transformation is a bit overused. I'm going to say this now. Wolves are just the begging…you'll see why in the next chapter. Anyway, just because they turn into wolves doesn't mean that is the end of it! Come on, bear with me! I'm sure you will enjoy the _surprise_ I have coming…anyway, I'll add more later, but now I have school. Good bye.

Cidean.


	15. Konan and Pein

**Chapter Twelve**

We reached the hideout within the next morning. Deidara had fallen asleep driving…what a dumbass. Then we had a crash landing that had a LOT of ninja from the neighboring village after us. Sometimes I wish I just listened to my mom and stayed as a normal citizen. But instead I have to play the 'hero' girl and then get caught by a lot of assholes who turn into animals!

They easily pull me into the building, which happens to look like a normal building, but that doesn't matter. It's what I hear on the inside that matters. The answer to what many may be thinking is screaming.

"YOU JACKASS!!!" a woman, or at least it _sounds _like a woman, screams out.

"Wait, Konan-chan!" another voice yells as we open the door.

Then hears comes Hidan, the Cursing Priest from Hell! He literally just went right through the wall and now he…is missing his head. Then, "I'm over here, princess."

I look over and I see his head _bouncing _towards us. He looks pissed. Like, really pissed to the point it looks like he'll shit out golden bricks.

"I have a warning; don't say anything about how she looks. She'll kill you." Hidan's head says as his body picks him up.

We slowly walk farther into the building. Yet I have to say that everyone would reconsider on calling these people the most fearful if they saw what I am seeing now. No joke.

I see a woman standing in the middle of a front room. She has a pink loveseat; she's holding it above her head. Tobi happens to be standing on top of it and is holding a dresser with expensive china in it.

Her hair, shoulder length and blue, is flowing around her. Her blue dress is torn from chakra overuse. It's her skin that catches me by surprise.

It's green.

It's scaly.

It's creepy… ;)

"Holy Shit!" Deidara cries out and then, "Shit is not holy, Deidara."

I turn to the speaker to see a man with hair that screams, "KISS ME!"

He is covered in piercing.

His eyes look like bull's eyes that you through darts at…except that these are like, grey and white…

"Pein-sama…" Sasori whispers as I look at Mr. Snake number 2.

His scales are…I'd rather not say.

"Holy Fucking Shit, leader's pink!" a voice laughs out from behind us as Hidan's body comes in carrying its head in its hands.

The man named Pein just sighs.

It's true, he IS pink. The scales are pink. Like, hot pink with softer pink dots on it.

"What happened, un?" Deidara asks and Konan answers, "I assume this is stage two of the curse."

"There is no way in fucking hell that I am turning into a damn lizard!"

"Get over it, Hidan. Well, at least Kisame doesn't have much to go through…" Kakuzu replies before snickering.

"She's still very…pretty…" I say slowly and Konan turns to look at me with wide eyes.

"Really?" she asks as she tosses the seat behind her.

"Yeah." I answer as I rub the back of my head nervously.

"I'm going to turn into a…snake?" Deidara asks and I turn to see him with devastated eyes.

"Yeah…I turned first since the attacked hit me first. I'm confused since I didn't turn into wolves…" Konan says slowly and a few nod in agreement.

A few of the Akatsuki members stifle a laugh at Pein walks in front of me. He…looks menacing…in a way. Yet I think the pink makes him look…how should I say it…girly?

He sits down on the thrown couch and Konan sits next to him. Everyone else slowly goes to their seats…or what's left of them from the blue-haired woman's rampage. I am left standing in front of this pink man.

"Haruno, Sakura. Welcome to Akatsuki. I was rather hoping to meet you…in a different form, but I wasn't given the option." Pein says as he extends his hand to me and I shake it as I ask, "May I ask a question?"

"Of course." He responds.

"What is the goal of Akatsuki?"

Everyone seems to share a glance before he folds his hands in his lap. I notice the brightly colored nails…colored pink…and he closes his eyes. He then says, "I had a dream. (Sound familiar, ne?) In that dream I was walking on the ocean with nine giant demons at my side. The sea flowed at my command, the trees grew better fruits, and the soil became rich in nutrition.

"I based the goal off the dream. I want to collect the nine demons and revive the world in the image of ME!!!" (Insert evil laughter) Pein answers as he jerks to his feet laughing and his hands held up to the ceiling.

I just stare at him before I say, "That's pathetic."

He stops laughing instantly before slowly turning to look at me. His eyes narrow and he starts to walk towards me. He then retorts, "Has anyone told you that pink hair is pathetic?"

"Uh, yes, someone has. Yet I have to say that pink skin is even worse. Major sign of 'insane criminal giving flowers to his enemies' but don't let that bother you."

"Your forehead is even worse. I think someone needs to put a sign there saying that you are the most pathetic person in the world."

"At least I'm not gay." I retort.

He seems lost for words. Then he slowly says, "I am NOT GAY!!!"

"Then you just give yourself manicures, nail jobs, and stuff like that because manly men do that?" I ask.

"It is part of the outfit." He says calmly.

"In which _you_ made." I say with a shrug.

"You're really annoying." He finally says and I say, "Itachi's little brother can come up with something better then that! And you call yourself leader. HA! You make me laugh!"

He does the 'fish out of water' look before storming out of the room. Everyone starts laughing and I bow. Then Konan says, "I'd watch myself tonight if I wear you."

"Let the pink lizard come." I reply smugly.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, it's shorter then the other chapters, but I didn't have much time to write this one. To much homework. Anyway…things came out differently then ya' thought, huh? Review please, or no more chapters!!!

Cidean


	16. Review: it's up to you

**Hello there, it is me. I do not own naruto. Review. There will be some time before i continue on this, so i have a challange. Help me with ideas. Your the readers and i am the writer. Something you may suggest may be added to the story. Please be nice and do this for me.**

**Cidean**


	17. Lady Jadoku

**Chapter Thirteen**

Anger boils through his skin. He has never been as mad in his life. Gay? He is not gay. Yet, as he walks down the dark hall, he tells himself that. The leader of Akatsuki, Pein, is a man of demands. He is NOT a man of pink _tea parties._

Sakura…it fits her well, Pein finds himself thinking.

He opens a door and enters a large, black and red, room. The double bed in the middle is his and Konan's bed. He collapse on it and places his head in his hands with a sigh.

The door opens again and Konan walks up to him. Her hair is pulled up now and the green scales shine in the light. Pein, in his pink glory, meets her gaze.

"Pein, I have a question." She says instantly as she sits down next to him.

"What?" he replies, his tone rough, and he lays back.

"How long are we going to be cursed?" she asks and he answers, "That is something we will talk about with Haruno-san."

"You really think she can break the curse?" Konan asks and he sits up with a growl, "She should be able to. I mean, the Fifth Hokage trained her!"

"She killed Sasori, who happens to be alive now, but she beat him in a battle." The blue-haired woman reminds him.

Pein stands up and walks around the edge of the room. With his hands folded behind him, his eyes narrowed, and his _pink_ skin shining…well, let's say that he looks like a walking Christmas decoration. A tall, red-haired, ornament that screams _Murder_ and _I'm God_ in the same sentence.

Konan's eyes follow his movements with ease, but her mind is else where. She's worried, even if she doesn't show it, but there is so much more for her to be scared of. She's scared for her new family, for Pein, and even for the unwilling ninja with pink hair.

**"SAKURA!!!"** a scream fills the Hidden Village of Konoha. A hyperactive ninja, one with bright blond hair, storms the streets. Following him is Gaara, angered that the blond isn't holding still, and even madder because he woke him from his meditation.

"Naruto, you damn bastard, get the fuck BACK HERE!!!" the redhead roars as he leaps onto the next roof, but falling when a man in green slams into his side.

"Gaara-kun, spar with me!" Rock Lee orders, the man in tights, as he gives that creepy grin of his.

"No." is all the Kazakage says as he stands up and leaps after Naruto.

Yet, deeper in Konoha, another scream rages. If you look towards the Hokage Tower you will see one window shatter. Then that is followed by Tsunade throwing Jiraiya out the window in an angry rage.

You can see Kakashi hugging a bulletin board that has his favorite book on it. Ino can be found screaming and yelling at Shikamaru and Hinata stalking Naruto. You can also find Neji and Tenten_ {is her name spaced as __Ten Ten__ or is it Tenten?}_ eating pears under a tree in the middle of the woods.

Kiba and Shino are working on combos. Choji is eating. Sai is drawing on top of the Hokage Mountain Heads. Naruto is running around town like a moron. Gaara is chasing after him who has Lee chasing him.

Is everyone in this village insane, or am I the only insane one? Temari, the sister of Gaara, finds herself asking no one in her own mind.

"Yep, I'm the sane one." She says out loud as she turns and walks off.

Deep in the woods, farther off then any ninja dares go in the Forbidden Swamps, is a village. This village, known as the Hidden Village of Curses, a ceremony takes place. Loud voices sing into the wind, an unknown language even to the world.

An old woman stands in the center of a circle. People surround her, the figures flickering in the shadows. Her long hair, wispy and violet, is slowly changing in appearance.

Her skin turns smooth, her eyes are removed from the dead-like film that they once had, and he teeth turn white. Her curves fill out, her clothes fit her better, and her skin turns a light brown. Finally she looks at everyone and smiles.

Then the crowd cheers.

"Lady Jadoku!"

"Lady Jadoku!"

"Lady Jadoku!"

She raises one hand, a signal, and she smiles. The crowd becomes still, silent, and they watch her with joyous eyes. She then says, "It is a pleasure to return. There is so much to do, but there is hardly anytime to do it. I have heard that a ninja lord under Orochimaru wishes to make an alliance with me."

"Yes, milady, I do." A voice carries over the crowd and Lady Jadoku turns to see him, a man with oil black hair, walking towards her.

"I see." Her voice softens, her eyes cautious, but then she smiles.

"This is a surprise. I am…glade to see that I have allies in a time of need." Lady Jadoku replies as she flips her elbow length violet hair over her shoulder.

"It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine." The woman says with a grin spreading across her face.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wa-la! I have done it! Now the true story is on the way! So, what do you think of my OC character? Lady Jadoku can stand for Snake Venom or Snake Toxin.

She was in the plot before I could do anything about it. I thank you for all the ideas, the ones that were offered when I read it, and I will take them into consideration.

Now, I have a question for you all. Should Sasuke enter the story? I really don't know since Sakura, in the manga and anime, was in love with him. I mean, come on, there is going to be love conflicts in the Akatsuki! This chapter, so far is the shortest. Talk to ya later.


	18. The Akatsuki have rules to

**Chapter Fourteen**

I find myself sighing as I sit down. The bed, one that is nearly as large as my apartment back home, is covered in black silk. The walls are black and the floor is a crimson that reminds me of blood. I'm still confused. The Akatsuki are cursed, into animals at that, but how do they change back? Just thinking about some of the things I have seen is enough to turn my face into a brilliant shade of red.

A knock sounds at the door. I let out a 'come in!' and the door swings open. I then raise my eyes to see Tobi prancing into the room like a small girl in ballet (Sounds like Bal-lay).

"Sakura-chan, Tobi is a good boy!" the masked man says as he sets himself in front of me, which is on the floor.

"Yes, Tobi, I know you are a good boy. What is it?" I reply.

"Leader-sama wants us all in the main room to talk." He replies in a much more serious tone and I stand with a, "I'm not even an Akatsuki member…"

"Actually, you are, un." A voice says from right behind me.

I stop in mid-step.

I slowly turn to look at the blond.

He steps back in surprise.

"I came here under agreement, the order of which you know, and that is the ONLY reason I am here! Don't come near me." I snarl at him and a wave of chakra expands around me before being pulled back within my skin.

I stalk down the hall. The wood floor clacks under my boots. My medic uniform is still a mess, a needing to be cleaned, but I find that I haven't had enough time to clear it.

We enter the main room to see everyone sitting in different chairs. Most are next to their partner. Zetsu stands off to the side on his own for he doesn't have a partner. Deidara and Tobi go and sit next to Sasori.

"Good, you're here." Pein says sternly and I fight the urge to laugh.

I suggest you find someone you know and cover them in pink marker. Draw scales on them. Put them in kiss-me red hair and give them grey eyes. You will then see what I am seeing and you will laugh. Try drawing it!

"Sit, Haruno-san, we have much to discuss." Pein says calmly and I look around for a seat.

Chakra wires wrap around me and I am flung backwards like a rag doll out of nowhere. I land, rather roughly, over Sasori's lap, and Tobi sets his head on my knees. I find myself seething.

"Ahh…alright. Let's start. Do you have any questions?" the leader of Akatsuki asks me and I reply, "Yes, I do. You are cursed into animals, but I can clearly see you as humans with ears and tails, well besides you since you are scaly, but that doesn't count. What causes this?"

"It took a lot of time to study it. We mainly turn into our animal forms when we are low on chakra or when the moon is reaching the full height known as the full moon. We change back at will, we can even stay as wolves if we desire. It seems that the longer we are in our wolf form the harder it is to turn back. The theory behind the curse is still a mystery besides the day we changed." Pein says calmly and I nod my head. At least I know now why and how this all works.

"Okay, so why do you need me?" I ask and he replies, "You are trained by Tsunade. You might know some things on scrolls, curses, and such things. You are also the top medic. Even if we agree to your terms there is still our terms you must agree to."

I find myself shifting in my spot and they all look at me with wary stares. Deidara has his cheek resting against my shoulder and his blond, dog ear, hits me in the face. I sigh and I lean away.

"One, you will not attack us. Two, you will behave. Three, you will heal us. Four, you are to be considered an Akatsuki member as long as you are with us. And Five, you will cook since no one else knows how." Pein says swiftly before I can even answer.

"Oookayyyy…."

Tobi looks up at Sakura. Sasori has his arms around her slim waist and his head is leaning back against the back of the couch. Deidara yawns.

"Do you accept?" Pein asks the pink-haired girl sitting on his companions lap with a smirk.

"Sure, why not. It'll give me something to do." She replies.

"Alright, now to get to the more serious business. Now there is an odder number of us then before. This, by the way, has been resolved. You will work with two of them, three depending if you are with Sasori and his team, on missions. They will test you. They will see if you are as strong as people say you are." Pein says and Sakura shifts with unease.

"Okay, that's a no." she comments and Pein leans in with a, "So we won't have to hold our end of the deal if you say no to that."

Her eyes narrow and then she looks down at Tobi's hidden face. He almost seems asleep since he isn't saying anything. She finally says, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you that I am not the easiest person to work with."

"You fuckin didn't." Hidan replies.

"I just did, dumbass." The kunoichi answers.

"So, when is dinner?" Kisame asks out of the blue.

An hour ago was the conference. Now I am in elbow deep supplies of uncooked dough for bread. The entire compound is silent.

I managed to change into a white shirt and black pants, which happen to belong to Deidara. I'm barefoot and humming slightly to myself. I feel like a traitor.

The kitchen door opens and in comes Konan. Her hair is pulled up and I can see a slight change to her scales. They look smoother, paler, and I find myself uncertain.

"Konan?" I ask and she answers, "What is it, Haruno-san?"

"What else is there to the curse?"

"I don't know. We have only seen the reptilian and wolf side. We believe that there may be others. Why?" she replies and I look over at her. A few strands of my pink hair fall in my face as I look into her eyes, which look to be a dark blue at the moment. _{Is that correct?}_

"It's just that the scales are changing." I answer and she looks at me in surprise.

"How?"

"They are softer, paler. They look more…I don't know…" I pause as I push the word 'feathery' out of my mind. I don't think she wants to hear that.

She frowns, but then she shrugs. She stands next to me and starts to cut the vegetables and fruits with a sharp knife.

"So, who am I going to be partnered with first?" I ask and she answers, "Kakuzu and Hidan."

"Great. I get to play with the cursing priest and the walking zombie." The words out of my mouth before I can say anything about it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I have got through another chapter. It's longer then the last one. You may see that I ask some questions along the way, {}, and it is underlined. You may see them. If you can answer then please do. It'll help me a lot. Thanks.


End file.
